mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
One Bad Apple/Gallery
Prologue The barn S3E4.png|Opening towards the Apple family barnhouse. Apple Bloom trying to find what to wear S3E4.png|What to wear? Applejack opens door S3E4.png Applejack 'It's not like it's the harvest day parade' S3E4.png Applejack 'We're just going to the train station' S3E4.png|We're just going to the train station. Applejack doesn't approve S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Too casual' S3E4.png Apple Bloom with shades on S3E4.png|Apple Bloom and beach wear. Applejack 'Your cousin isn't gonna care whatcha wearing' S3E4.png Applejack 'Just pick something!' S3E4.png|Just pick something! Apple Bloom jumping off the bed S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'This is my first time meeting her' S3E4.png Apple Bloom spinning around S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'I wanna make a good impression' S3E4.png|Ah look like a pop star. Applejack 'You know what would make a good impression' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'What' S3E4.png|Apple Bloom has...de magicks. Applejack 'Being on time to pick her up' S3E4.png Apple Bloom being dragged S3E4.png Apple Bloom unraveling S3E4.png Apple Bloom putting hat on head S3E4.png Applejack zoned out S3E4.png Applejack shaking off hat S3E4.png|Applejack only enjoys one hat. Applejack 'You got nothing to worry about sugar cube' S3E4.png Applejack 'Ya'll gonna get along great' S3E4.png Applejack 'You already have something in common' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh yeah' S3E4.png Applejack 'Neither of you have your Cutie Mark' S3E4.png|Both of you have a flank as blank as a list of Uwe Boll fans. Apple Bloom's flank S3E4.png Apple Bloom jumping in air S3E4.png|What?! How could you forget to tell me somethin' like that? Applejack watching Apple Bloom run off S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh this' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Changes everything!' S3E4.png Applejack listening S3E4.png Applejack gasp S3E4.png Applejack angry S3E4.png Applejack 'Your cousin is supposed to sleep in here' S3E4.png|Your cousin is supposed to sleep in here! Arriving in Ponyville Train station overview S3E4.png Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png|Tell me why I'm here. Scootaloo fluttering across to the right S3E4.png|Scootaloo is very excited. Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|''"DIDNEY WORL!"'' Scootaloo landing S3E4.png Scootaloo 'You really think she'll wanna join' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'She doesn't have her Cutie Mark' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Of course she'll wanna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'I'm just so excited' S3E4.png|"I'm so happy, I could burst!" Sweetie Belle 'I could burst!' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle horn sparking S3E04.png|Learn to control that magic, Sweetie Belle. CMC and Applejack hear train arriving S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Is that the train from Manehatten' S3E4.png|The train from Manehatten has arrived. Train from Manehatten S3E4.png|Is the cutesy design of the train necessary? Apple Bloom outside train window S3E4.png|Too old to be Babs Seed. Apple Bloom 'That's her!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Wait no' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Oh!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'No th-th-that's her' S3E4.png|Since when do little fillies have beards? Apple Bloom 'Um, no' S3E4.png|Too old and masculine to be Babs Seed. Apple Bloom 'Wait, that' S3E4.png|Apple Bloom, that's a cow. Apple Bloom 'Not her either' S3E4.png Applejack 'Apple Bloom' S3E4.png Applejack 'You've never met Babs Seed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom awkward smile S3E4.png Train door opens S3E4.png Babs Seed behind the smoke S3E4.png Bab's first appearance S3E4.png|Babs Seed has arrived! Apple Bloom meets Babs Seed S3E04.png Apple Bloom's face S3E04.png|You shall adore me as I adore you! Sweetie Belle's face S3E04.png|We will hug you and pet you and call you George! Scootaloo's face S3E04.png|Erase your past! Your life begins here! CMC jumping S3E04.png|Absolutely no sense of personal space. Babs 'Thanks, I'm happy to' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle ' This is gonna be the best week' S3E04.png Babs 'Sure hope it's gonna be' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Seriously, we are gonna have a blast' S3E04.png|Scootaloo hitches a ride. Applejack, CMC and Babs Seed S3E04.png CMC, Applejack and Babs leaving the trainstation S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'And we've got a really big surprise' S3E04.png Scootaloo about to close Babs' eyes S3E04.png|Scootaloo, kidnap Babs and take her to the clubhouse! Babs' eyes about to be closed S3E04.png Apple Bloom introducing the CMC's clubhouse S3E04.png|Welcome to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' Clubhouse! CMC smiling S3E04.png Babs looking outside S3E04.png Babs looking outside S3E04 2.png Scootaloo 'A club devoted to helping ponies get their cutie marks!' S3E04.png CMC showing their blank flanks S3E04.png|Sparklingly bare butts! Babs' iris enlarges S3E04.png Babs covers her flank S3E04.png|''"Dude..."'' Scootaloo 'We're its founding members' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'we're it's only members' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'and you seem like the perfect candidate' S3E04.png Scootaloo walking towards Babs Seed S3E04.png Scootaloo 'since you don't have a cutie mark'n'all' S3E04.png|''WHOA! Bad touch!'' Babs 'Oh, yeah' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'show you just some of the highlights' S3E04.png Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png Sweetie Belle winks S3E04.png Apple Bloom putting on a smile S3E04.png Babs Seed looking S3E04.png Scootaloo with a pencil S3E04.png Scootaloo ticking at blank space S3E04.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle smile S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo at lunch table S3E04.png Sweetie Belle Eating Invisible Food S3E4.png|Invisible food. Apple Bloom pointing at Sweetie Belle standing S3E04.png Sweetie Belle thinking S3E04.png Scootaloo turning on the light S3E04.png|Sweetie Belle has an idea. Sweetie Belle has an idea S3E04.png|''"EUREKA!"'' CMC looking at Babs Seed S3E04.png Babs Seed not too impressed S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'excuse us for a moment' S3E04.png Babs 'Sure' S3E04.png CMC talking to each other S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Thought she'd be more impressed' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'She's from Manehatten' S3E04.png CMC looks at Babs S3E04.png CMC looking suspiciously S3E04.png Scootaloo 'She can ride on this summer's Summer Harvest Parade float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'That's perfect!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom points at the thinking spot S3E04.png CMC 'Mm-hm' S3E04.png CMC and Babs heading into barn S3E4.png Babs entering barn S3E4.png Apple Bloom showing Babs summer float S3E4.png|A Pumpkin-based vehicle. Where have we heard of that before? Scootaloo 'As member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders' S3E4.png|"Comes with a lifetime warranty and front and side airbags!" Scootaloo 'You'll be able to ride on it with us' S3E4.png Scootaloo excited S3E4.png Sweetie Belle big smile S3E4.png Babs forced smile S3E4.png Becoming a bully Diamond Tiara appears S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon teasing CMC S3E4.png|Equestria to the Dork Patrol: Your dorkiness levels are critical. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughing S3E4.png CMC watching Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk S3E4.png|Oh, look, it's Bulk and Skull. Silver Spoon 'What is that thing, a giant orange' S3E4.png Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara laughing again S3E4.png Apple Bloom rubbing pumpkin float S3E4.png Apple Bloom does not approve S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at each other S3E4.png Diamond Tiara 'More like a lamekin' S3E4.png Silver Spoon laughing at Diamond Tiara's joke S3E4.png Diamond Tiara nudging Silver Spoon S3E4.png Silver Spoon nice eyes S3E4.png|Look at those nice eyes behind those glasses. Babs Seed listening to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E4.png|What? Babs Seed pupil shrink S3E4.png Babs Seed embarrassed of blank flank S3E4.png|Somepony's feeling down. CMC, Diamond Tiara, and Silverspoon S3E4.png Apple Bloom looks bored S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping S3E4.png Silver Spoon derping 2 S3E4.png Babs Seed looking like something is wrong S3E4.png|So, how about you two and I ditch the Three Stooges here and go somewhere cooler. CMC about to gasp S3E4.png Babs Seed malicious grin S3E4.png|When I smile like this, everypony understands who I really am. CMC watches S3E4.png CMC shocked at Babs S3E4.png CMC_uptight_S3E4.png|How COULD you?! Babs Seed looking at the fake pumpkin S3E4.png|The Rube Goldberg machine has been activated. Pumpkin rolling down the hill S3E4.png CMC looking at their pumpkin being destroyed S3E4.png|Aaaaawwww Babs Seed deed done S3E4.png|The deed is done. Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara S3E04.png|Babs Seed and Diamond Tiara Babs Seed being aggressive S3E4.png|Somepony is aggressive. Apple Bloom cornered S3E4.png|Being cornered by Babs Seed. Sweetie Belle saying they should go to Applejack S3E4.png|We have to tell Applejack Apple Bloom angry S3E4.png Scootaloo yeah S3E4.png|"Yeah!" Scootaloo not babies! S3E4.png|"We're not babies!" Getting bullied Scootaloo 'I still can't believe she ruined our pumpkin float' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'I'm related to such a big stinkin' bully' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'What are we gonna do' S3E04.png Apple Bloom build new float S3E4.png|"Build a new float." Scootaloo 'Why bother' S3E04.png Apple Bloom depressed S3E04.png Sweetie Belle tell Applejack S3E4.png|"We could always tell Applejack." Apple Bloom and Scootaloo remembers what Babs said S3E04.png Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_remembering_S3E04.png|''"Snitches get stitches!"'' Scootaloo & Apple Bloom NO!! S3E4.png|"NO!!" Apple Bloom 'We're not gonna be a bunch of tattle-tales!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom about to close window S3E04.png Apple Bloom about to close door S3E04.png Scootaloo 'How hard could that be' S3E04.png Apple Bloom's shadow S3E4.png Scootaloo's head sticking out S3E4.png 2 heads sticking out the door S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the treehouse S3E4.png|"The coast is clear!" Apple bloom sneaks out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC acting like stealth ninjas S3E4.png CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png CMC sneaking from a table S3E4.png Apple Bloom standing at the table S3E4.png|"SOON." CMC were about to enjoy milkshakes S3E4.png CMC drinking milkshakes S3E4.png|Heart attack in 3...2...1... CMC with milkshakes S3E04.png|''....HNNNGGHH!!!'' CMC uh oh S3E4.png|Uh oh. Babs Seed slams the door S3E4.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at the door S3E4.png CMC at the table while Babs Seed dashes toward them S3E4.png CMC looking at something S3E4.png Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom notice LoL face S3E4.png|Hey, is she flying? Babs Seed slams the table S3E4.png Babs Seed spins the table of milkshakes S3E4.png Babs Seed, Silver Spoon, and Diamond Tiara drinking milkshakes S3E4.png CMC walking out the door S3E4.png CMC looking out the door S3E4.png Babs Seed about to spit out seeds S3E4.png|Babs Seed used Bullet Seed! CMC are scared of getting pelted by seeds S3E4.png|Scootaloo: "The horror!!" Big seed spit out S3E4.png CMC together in the song S3E4.png CMC running from babs SE3Ep4.png CMC running away from Babs Seed S3E4.png Babs Seed and CMC S03E04.png Babs smirking in the corner S3E04.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle fell S3E4.png CMC derping after falling S3E4.png CMC pelted with milkshakes and tomatoes S3E4.png Diamon Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh S3E4.png Close-up to Babs Seed's eye S3E4.png Seed sprouting out of Babs Seed's eye S3E4.png Apple Bloom's head sticking out S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle's heads S3E4.png 3 heads sticking out of the door S3E4.png|"See? I told you we could sneak into an R-rated movie!" Audience at the movie theater S3E4.png|Lyra's been rubbing off on Cherry Berry, it seems... 3 heads sticking out of the seats S3E4.png|That's it! I know that you cheated on Derpy, you petty Time Turner! CMC shakes their heads S3E4.png Movie characters walking S3E4.png CMC watching a movie S3E4.png|''"Let's all go to the lobby..."'' Babs Seed ruining movie for CMC S3E4.png|Babs Seed has succeeded where Pinkie Pie has failed. Babs coming out of the movie screen S3E04.png|Babs-zilla CMC scared of the movie S3E4.png CMC runs away from dangerous movie S3E4.png Babs Seed drinks out of a movie character S3E4.png|This is so classic! CMC reading a book S3E4.png Babs Seed about to blow book dust S3E4.png Babs Seed blows book dust at the CMC's faces while Scootaloo sings S3E4.png Apple Bloom's piggy head sticking out S3E4.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle stick their heads out S3E4.png Babs in wolf costume scaring the CMC S3E04.png|Who's afraid of the big Babs Wolf? Babs Seed attacks while Sweetie Belle sings S3E4.png|Hey, that's Scootaloo's costume! CMC in 3 seperate columns S3E4.png Babs Seed drawing mustaches S3E4.png 3 mustaches in a row S3E4.png|Scootaloo looks good in a mustache. CMC gets mustaches drawn on their faces S3E4.png Babs Seed about to jump on a puddle S3E4.png Babs Seed jumps on a puddle S3E4.png CMC get spashed with water S3E4.png Babs Seed about to shake an apple tree S3E4.png Babs Seed shaking an apple tree S3E4.png CMC getting pelted by apples S3E4.png CMC running to the barn S3E4.png CMC slip in S3E4.png|Slipping into the house. CMC tumble into the barn S3E4.png CMC depressed S3E04.png CMC walking towards the clubhouse S3E04.png CMC notices Babs on the clubhouse S3E04.png|''"Our Control Point has been captured!"'' Babs pointing at the CMC S3E04.png|"Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" Scootaloo furious S3E04.png|Gabagabagabagabagaba OUTRAGE OVERLOAD! Scootaloo 'your clubhouse' S3E04.png Scootaloo this is our! S3E4.png|THIS IS OUR clubhouse! Babs 'Well, it was yours' S3E04.png|Tough economy. You've been repossessed. Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and Babs at the clubhouse S3E04.png|Yay! Now we've got ourselves the clubhouse we never actually wanted! Apple Bloom 'That's not fair, Babs!' S3E04.png Apple Bloom anything to you S3E4.png|C'mon, cuz! What have we ever done to you?! Babs Seed LoL face S3E4.png|You exist. Babs 'And let's keep it that way' S3E04.png|Oh, and Sweetie Belle? More like Sweetie Bot. With that annoying voice of yours, you sound like a freaking robot. Babs breaks the stairway S3E04.png|Denied! Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'Bump, bump' S3E04.png Babs, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon 'sugar-lump, rump!' S3E04.png|Sugar lump rump! Babs Seed concealing flank S3E4.png|Concealing her flank. Babs. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laughs S3E04.png CMC looks at their now-occupied clubhouse S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo looks at Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to break into tears S3E04.png|Uh-Oh... Sweetie Belle crying S3E04.png|Tea's ready! Planning their payback Sweetiebelle_House_Ext_S3E4.png|Sweetie Belle's house. (middle) Apple Bloom 'That Babs' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Really gone too far' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Kicked out of our own' S3E4.png Scootaloo puts hooves on bed S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'My own bed' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Seriously' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Super seriously' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo looking at Apple Bloom S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'We need to talk' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'To Applejack' S3E4.png Babs Seed in thought bubble S3E4.png Babs Seed menacing grin thought bubble S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'Rarity' S3E4.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom 'No!' 2 S3E4.png Sweetie Belle thinking S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'Twilight' S3E4.png Apple Bloom short think of what Sweetie said S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head 2 S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'We need' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'To fight back' S3E4.png Scootaloo 'Yeah!' S3E4.png Apple Bloom by making her S3E4.png|"By making her..." Apple Bloom guest of honor S3E4.png|"The guest of honor." Scootaloo 'Fight back!' S3E4.png Scootaloo & Sweetie Belle liking idea S3E4.png|Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle liking this idea. Apple Bloom hehehe S3E4.png|"Hehehehehe." Scootaloo and Apple Bloom from outside window S3E4.png Babs sleeping S3E04.png Apple Bloom trying to sleep on hay S3E04.png Apple Bloom trying to sleep S3E04.png Apple Bloom hears a moo S3E04.png Apple Bloom looks outside the window S3E04.png Cow shakes her head S3E04.png Apple Bloom sees Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo S3E04.png Apple Bloom walking quietly S3E04.png|Apple Bloom plays Amnesia. Apple Bloom stops S3E04.png|"Crush them..." *snores* "See them driven before me..." *snores* "And hear the lamentations of their coltfriends..." CMC at the barn door S3E04.png Apple Bloom putting lantern S3E04.png CMC looking at the float frame S3E04.png Sweetie Belle about to put her saddlebag down S3E04.png Sweetie Belle opens up a roll of paper S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'Yup' S3E04.png Scootaloo about to blow luster dust S3E04.png Luster dust S3E04.png Sweetie Belle covered by luster dust S3E04.png|Sweetie likes being gold. Sweetie Belle in lusterdust S3E4.png|Stephano Belle. Sweetie Belle in pose S3E4.png|That cute Sweetie Belle pose. Sweetie Belle 'That must be what Rarity uses on her emergency edible boots' S3E04.png|"Emergency Edible Boots?!" The materials S3E04.png Scootaloo 'Did you bring the thing' S3E04.png Scootaloo poke & smile S3E4.png|Poke. Apple Bloom taking out something inside the saddlebag S3E04.png Scootaloo LoL face S3E4.png|Scootaloo doesn't seem to be lying. The kitchen timer now on Scootaloo's hoof S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Granny Smith's kitchen timer' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'What's that for' S3E04.png Scootaloo showing the kitchen timer to Sweetie Belle S3E04.png Scootaloo walking away while giggling S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'C'mon, y'all' S3E04.png CMC with the float frame S3E04.png Scootaloo placing planks S3E4.png|Putting some planks into place. Sweetie Belle cutting fabric S3E4.png|Cutting the fabric. Scootaloo with wrench 'cutie mark' S3E04.png|Scootaloo thinks she has a Cutie Mark. Scootaloo wait what! S3E4.png|Wait! What is that!? Scootaloo just plain great S3E4.png|Oh this just plain great...just great. Scootaloo final adjustments S3E4.png|Making some final adjustments. Scootaloo all done S3E4.png|All done, guys. CMC all done & tired S3E4.png|All done and tired from the looks of it. Sweetie Belle before she finds us S3E4.png|"Before Babs finds us." The parade S3E04 first crowd.png S3E04 Cheerilee and kids.png|Cheerilee is there with some of her students. Rarity & Spike sweet smelling food S3E4.png|Rarity and Spike enjoying the smell of the food. Pinkie Pie stick her tongue out at Spike_S3_E4 .png Rarity you okay Spike S3E4.png|Poor Spike. Twilight carefree smile S3E4.png|The carefree smile. Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|Looking for the floats. S3E04 getting the parade ready.png Babs Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S3E04.png Babs Seed & crew whoa! S3E4.png|Whoa! S3E04 apple bloom dragging a mattress.png Sweetie Belle isn't it smashing S3E4.png|"Isn't it smashing?" Sweetie Belle I didn't mean S3E4.png|"No, I didn't mean smashing!" Sweetie Belle no no! S3E4.png|"No, no!!" Apple Bloom elbow Sweetie Belle S3E4.png|I'm gonna elbow you! Sweetie Belle what's that for S3E4.png|Hey what was that for!? Sweetie Belle diabolic smile S3E4.png|That diabolic smile. Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom happy expressions S3E4.png|Happy for the plan is set into motion. Sweetie Belle & Apple Bloom wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Scootaloo wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Scootaloo had your chance S3E4.png|"You had your chance." CMC wink S3E4.png|*Wink* Sweetie Belle teach her S3E4.png|"Teach her..." Sweetie Belle with CMC S3E4.png|"To fool with the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Apple Bloom obvious sign S3E4.png|How can Applejack not figure out through the way Apple Bloom's voice sound that the trio were up to no good. CMC evil laughter S3E4.png|Cue some evil laughter. CMC relishing plan S3E4.png|Relishing this plan. CMC say what... S3E4.png|Say what... Apple Bloom heartache S3E4.png|"Heartache?" Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo standing S3E4.png|Wonder for how long they can stay standing. Applejack with balloons One Bad Apple episode.jpg CMC guilty S3E4.png|Those cute guilty faces. Scootaloo that's why S3E4.png|"So that's why she jumped in..." Scootaloo she joined S3E4.png|"When Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon started giving us a hard time." Apple Bloom be a bully S3E4.png|"So she decided to be a bully instead!" S3E04 Daisy and Goldengrape at the parade.png|Daisy and Goldengrape were together at the Tomato float. Dr Whooves Parade Scene S3E4.png|During the parade, Time Turner is dressed as a pear. S3E04 Royal Riff is a carrot.png|And Royal Riff is dressed as a carrot. Silver Spoon super happy S3E4.png|Look how happy Silver Spoon looks. Silver Spoon Smiling_S3_E4.png Mule wearing shades S3E04.png S3E04 CMC running at the parade.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash enjoying parade S3E4.png|Everypony enjoying the parade. Applejack Confused_S3_E4.png|"Huh?" The rescue Pinkie Pie sees the Crusaders_S3_E4.png Pinkie thinking about what Scootaloo said S3E4.png Pinkie laughing at 'lettuce' joke S3E4.png Pinkie 'Funny joke' S3E4.png Pinkie continues to giggle S3E4.png Apple Bloom asking Pinkie seriously to let CMC in S3E4.png Pinkie thinking about what Apple Bloom said S3E4.png Pinkie 'Oh!' S3E4.png Pinkie putting out rope ladder S3E4.png Scootaloo climbing into Pinkie's float S3E4.png Scootaloo gazing at Pinkie S3E4.png Pinkie Pie Reading a Magazine_S3_E4.png|Pinkie Pie is just relaxing The steering wheel S3E4.png Scootaloo on the steering wheel S3E4.png Scootaloo pressing down on accelerator S3E4.png Pinkie's float overtaking tomato float S3E4.png Time Turner jumping across the windscreen S3E4.png Stallion jumping across windscreen S3E4.png Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom standing by Scootaloo S3E4.png Golden Apple and Lettuce float side by side S3E4.png Apple Bloom trying to talk to Babs S3E4.png Babs 'You're not getting your float back, cry babies' S3E4.png Sweetie Belle 'But it's booby trapped!' S3E4.png Babs barging into lettuce float S3E4.png CMC's faces after float barged S3E4.png Pinkie 'Veggie salad!' S3E4.png CMC 'Huh' S3E4.png Cabbage float approaching hay bale S3E4.png Cabbage float hitting hay bale S3E4.png Lettuce float crashing smoke S3E4.png Lettuce float smoke everywhere S3E4.png Pinkie, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo sticking heads out of lettuce S3E4.png Sweetie Belle moving wheel away from her head S3E4.png Rarity checking on CMC S3E4.png|Checking on the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Apology Babs 'You pushed me out just when the float' S3E04.png Scootaloo 'we were the reason it was headed into the lake' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'We booby trapped the float' S3E04.png Babs shocked S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'we were tryin' to get you back for bein' a big bully' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo sees Applejack S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Babs Seed S3E04.png Sweetie Belle explaining S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'we were the ones being bullies' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle trying to think of something S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'why does life have to be so ironic' S3E04.png Apple Bloom 'Guess what we're trying to say is' S3E04.png CMC apologizes to Babs S3E04.png Babs blows her hair S3E04.png Babs apologizes to the CMC S3E04.png Applejack 'Y'know this all could've been avoided' S3E04.png Applejack 'if y'all just came to me in the very beginning' S3E04.png Sweetie Belle 'That's what I kept on saying! ' S3E04.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo S3E04.png Babs wants to start over S3E04.png Babs and CMC are now friends S3E04.png A new Crusader S03E04 Scootaloo banging on drum.png|Scootaloo does sure enjoy banging on drums. S03E04 Sweetie Belle formally welcoming Babs Seed.png|Sweetie Belle formally welcoming Babs Seed as a fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders S03E04 Sweetie Belle Who wrote this.png|Who wrote this? S03E04 Scootaloo oh yea.png S03E04 Sweetie Belle blah blah blah blah blah.png|Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. S03E04 Sweetie Belle and a fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders.png|And a fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders! Babs blushing S3E04.png S03E04 Scootaloo Congratuating Babs Seed.png|Congratulations! Babs Seed is now a CMC S3E4.png|Now a fellow crusader! CMC_Pose_S3E4.png Babs Seed as the newest addition to the CMC S3E4.png Leaving Ponyville Babs_about_to_depart_S3E04.png cmc_depressed_3x04.png|Depressed CMC :( Babs_angry_S3E04.png Babs_smiling_S3E04.png Babs Seed means it S3E4.png|...I mean it Babs smiling closeup S3E04.png| The stare of DOOM! Silver Spoon no please! S3E4.png|Nothing's worse than a mother's wrath. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are falling down_S3_E4.png|Overly dramatic fall - you'd think they'd been shot or something. Silver Spoon and pig S3E04.png|Silver Spoon has a new friend. Babs_CMC_high_hoof_S3E04.png CMC_waving_Babs_goodbye_S3E04.png|Goodbye everypony! Promotional Material One Bad Apple sticker.png|A sticker of an image from the episode from GetGlue Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders-centered episodes Category:Season 3 episode galleries